pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trial Date
Albert wakes up Albert: Yes today is finally the day (Back at Candace's house) Candace: Why did you agree to go on a date with Albert Stacy: Well yesterday (Flashback) Stacy is walking down the street and Albert jump over the fence (Stacy screams) Albert: What's wrong Stacy: You scared me Albert: Oh well will you go out with me Stacy: Well um Albert: I'm great with nunchuks (starts spinning the nunchuks and they break and it hits a fire hydrant and the water sprays all over someone and Stacy starts laughing) Stacy: Okay (flashback ends) Candace: (laughing) How did that happen? Stacy: I don't know anyways I gotta go bye Phineas: So Ferb I'm on a mental block Ferb: What does that mean? Phineas: I can't think of anything (Albert comes in) Phineas: Oh hi um Albert: Albert Phineas: Oh yeah Albert, Irving has said a lot about you Albert: What has he said Phineas: Very unkind things Albert: (under his breath) I am going beat him with my nunchuks (no longer under his breath) I need your help Phineas: With what Albert: I'm going on a date with Stacy tonight and I've never gone out with anyone Phineas: Last night Ferb and I watched this romance movie and I think Candace would like to help. (Phineas opens the Candace's door) Candace: What happened to knocking Phineas: Sorry (knocks) Candace: Come in Phineas: Albert needs your help Candace: With what Albert: I've never dated a girl Candace: Really?! Albert: Yes I need your help Candace: Since it's with Stacy I guess (screen switches to the basement) Albert: Tell me again what we're doing down here Phineas: We're setting up a practice date so you'll know what to do Albert: You have 6 hours Candace: Okay Albert now pretend Phineas is your date Albert: This is really uncomfortable Phineas: Okay let's pretend Candace is your date Candace: (under he breath) Now I'm uncomfortable Phineas: Okay I think one thing you do is compliment her Albert: On what? Candace: Her appearance, clothing, other stuff Albert: Well your clothing reminds me of Christmas Candace: Yeah that's not say something like your hair reminds me of a comet drifting through the sky. Albert: Really Candace: That was an example although it does look a little like one Phineas: Now you ask some questions about her Albert: Do you like guys skilled with nunchuks (pulls out nunchuks) Phineas: (calmly) Stop Candace: Albert you dont ask questions that have to do about yourself Phineas: And these nunchuks could hurt someone so I don't they are allowed Candace: Let's try again Albert: So uh what are your interests Candace: Good, they are shopping hanging with Stacy, anything that has to do with Jeremy, and trying to bust my brothers Albert: Oh yeah I remember I tried helping you Candace: Yeah Irving took down the cameras Albert: I guess they should have been hidden Candace: Yeah that's another thing try to find similar interests so you have something to talk about Albert: One little problem I don't know what Stacy's into Candace: Shopping and I think just that Albert: I don't like shopping though Candace: I have an idea Ferb:: (to Phineas) Isn't that usually what you do Phineas: Yes yes it is but Candace is doing very well at this Candace: Okay Stacy found you to be very funny so that's why she agreed Albert: One problem it was with the nunchuks and I can't bring them Category:Fanon Works Category:Article stubs Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Albert Category:Articles under construction Category:Episodes Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Dialogue